


Do Not Insert: Various Yandere Tales Of The Borderlands X Female Rhys Reader

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Jack, Reader Takes The Place Of Rhys, Reverse Harem, Various Yanderes, Yandere, Yandere Handsome Jack, everyone x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: (Name) got royally screwed and now she has to find a Vault to change her fate. Can she do it or will something go wrong.
Relationships: Handsome Jack (Borderlands)/Reader, Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands), Reader/Everyone, Various/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 47





	1. New Job

(Name's) POV) 

I was walking with the tracker looking for Fiona, how I got here is a long story I am not in the mood to tell. I looked around and a the tracker. It started to go crazy. 

"Fiona!" I call out. "Come on we can work this out!" 

It went even more crazy. I turned around and saw who I think is Fiona in a get up. 

"What is there some radiation leak I do not know about?" I ask. 

The next thing I knew I was being whipped across the face with a gun and spitting up blood. Everything went black. 

(No One's POV) 

The unknown person tied up (Name) and started to drag her through the desert. She slowly came to and looked at who was dragging her. 

"Who are you?" 

"I ask the questions." He answers. 

"Well do you mind asking yourself who are you?" She says and he kicks her. "OW!" 

"Tell me about the Gortys project." 

"Is that what you want to know, let me tell you Gortys is bad business, if you really want a deal I am on the ground floor of Eden-"

He cuts her off by pointing a gun at her baby maker. 

"Okay, Okay, okay..." She says. "What do you want to know?" 

"Everything." He says. 

"Well... Ugh... Where to start, when your being dragged through the desert." 

"From the Beginning." He says. 

"It all started with a promotion... see I worked my entire life on Hyperion. So I guess that makes me one of the bad guys..." I say. "And Handsome Jack... He is one of the baddest of them all. And at the time I wanted to be just like him... Everyone did, which got a company full of assholes. I was in line for a promotion... One that I had believed would change, my life... No our lives for the better. It was a big day for us... One that really ended up in screwing everything up." 

(Story Time) 

(Vaughn's POV) 

"What are you going to buy first." I ask (Name) as we walk down the halls. "I know what Henderson is making I do his pay roll." 

"I am going to get lunch. It seems like a good place to start." She says smiling. 

"Well then we re starting with two of whatever is most expensive and wine pairings." I say smiling at her implying me and her go on a date. 

"For lunch?" She asks. 

"Yes we are going to get twisted bro, if we are not puking up at least five hundred dollars worth of wine and food we are doing it wrong." 

She makes a face. "That is such a waste of good food... And does not sound like a good time." 

"It will be the best time." I tell her. "Me, you..." 

"Yuvette." She adds. 

"Yeah her." I say. 

She smiles softly, she is taller than me and patted my head ruffling my hair. I hated when she did that, it is as if she sees me as her little brother and not a man who could be her man. 

"Look we did a lot of awful stuff to get you here." I say. "Do I regret some of it no, because you and me are going to be running this place." 

She smiles. "We sure are."

"You did it, (Name)." 

"No we did it." She says and I smile back, we will be the best couple. 

"Now let's see that charming smile." I say. 

She smiles the way that always get butterflies to go into my stomach. God I love this woman. I am going to marry this woman some day. 

(Name's POV) 

I walked in and smiled but the seat's back is turned to me. "Mr. Henderson?" I ask. 

"Have a seat (Name), I will be with you in a second." a familiar voice says and I look at the name tag and my face paled oh god it is this pervert. He turned around and smiled at me. 

"Company car, didn't even have to ask." He says. 

I cross my arms and glare at him. 

(Hugo's POV) 

"You look surprised to see me cupcake." He says. "And if I am reading the situation right and I usually am. Your pretty happy about." 

"I assume you are using the word happy Almost impossible loosely." She says. 

"Oh come now cupcake. I know you are happy for me." 

"Where is Henderson?" She asks. 

"He retired." I say. "You are going to e reporting to me now princess and I want you to know you still have a promotion coming, but this is about more than that this is about our future." I say standing up and walking up to her. 

"We do not have a future that we share." She says. 

"Oh but we do." I say. "Which is why I am promoting you to-" I was cut off when the phone rings. "Jerry why is my car not desistructed in my office!" 

"What?" The guy on the line says. "Whatever are you still buying this vault key or what." 

Her eyes widen and I put the call to my blue tooth. We start talking and I made sure to talk lowly after we were done I hang up and look back at her. 

"Where were we." 

"Oh I think it was something about a vault key." She says with a smirk. 

I look at her firmly. "You don't worry your pretty little head over that, your promotion is..." I pause for dramatic effect. "My personal assistant." 

He smirk falls. "No you can't do that." She says. 

"Oh but I can, or you can retire like Henderson." I say and look out the window. "There he is enjoying retirement." 

She looked at him and her eyes widen. 

"Report to my office tomorrow." He says. "And wear something low cut and short." 

She blushes and stands up leaving and I know I will have her soon. She will be mine and we will finally be together, forever.


	2. Th Plan

(Name's) POV) 

I walked out of the office and Vaughn looked to be fuming. "He can't do this to us!" He says. 

"Well he just did." I say walking. 

"What are we going to do, we cannot let him get away with this." Vaughn says and we continue to walk and I kick the trash can. 

'(Name) report to the shopping center as you now have to dress cute for your new boss Hugo, who is also your future husband.' The intercom spoke and I flipped off a camera. 

"What the hell is that (Name)?" Yuvette asks. "I thought you were getting a promotion." 

"Henderson is dead." I state. 

"Wait what?" She says. 

"Yeah Vasquez trough him out of an air lock and took his job, I am not his personal assistant." I say to them. 

"Oh so does this mean your not buying?" Yuvette says and I glare walking by her. "Just trying to lightening the mood. But seriously I forgot my wallet so if someone pays-"

"I will tell you who will pay." Vaughn says. "Vasquez." 

"I don' think he is the type to do that." Yuvette says. 

"We got to make him pay." Vaughn says. 

"Yeah but how?" Yuvette asks. 

"We steal his deal." I say. 

"That is What I am talking about." 

"What are you talking about?" Yuvette asks. 

"Vasquez set up a deal on Pandora for a vault key." I tell her. 

"Wow." She says. 

"No wonder he got the promotion the one thing that Hyperion cares about more than Money is Vault Keys." Vaughn says. "What are they worth? A billion dollars?"

"More." Yuvette says. 

"But we need ten million now to make the deal." I say trying to think what might work.

"Hold please." Vaughn says and I look at him. 

The money passed his eyes and he transfers the money.

"Done." He says. 

I blinked. "I am not going to lie, that was impressive." 

(Vaughn's POV) 

I smiled and blushed. "It is what I do, I am in accounting and before anyone notices we will have a vault key." 

She smiles and we continue to walk. 

"Well it looks like you two have all this planned out... I am going to eat, alone." 

I turned around and grabbed her arm. "No we need clearance and supplies and transportation" I say. "You can do all that you are a reconsecration master." 

"Yeah maybe a loader bot or two, if things get dicey." (Name) adds. 

"It is one thing stealing from a couple a saps on Pandora. But you are talking about Hyperion. Rick stole a stapler and knowing has heard from him in months." 

"Please, I will make my specialty for you when I get back." (Name) tells him.

"Fine, but you owe me big." She says. 

(Name) grins and hugs her and then says we are going to withdraw the money and get a very special car that she has in mind. I wonder what she will have in mind for the car, she always did have good taste.


	3. Welcome To Pandora Kiddos

(No One's POV) 

(Name) and Vaughn were shot down to the planet Pandora. They had stole, Vasquez new car, all (Name) had to do was put on the charm and it was as good as hers. She knew how to work the men at Hyperion, she would have got no respect if she did not know how to charm them. She smiles and looks out the window as she drives, this care drives like a dream, she is so glad she stole it. Maybe if she had some free time she will send it off a cliff, without her in it to make Vasquez hurt more. They continue to drive and then (Name) looked away from the road for one second and Vaughn screams. 

"AHHHH CRAP!!!!!!" He says.

She just had enough time to look and realized that she hit a skag she peeled slightly and looked at Vaughn. 

"Why the hell was that their." She says. 

"What did we... What did we even hit?" He asks panicked. 

"Vaughn Buddy." She says trying to calm him down. 

"I really hope that, that was not a really ugly person." He says as he looks out the window. "Ahhh crap... I think we-- I think we killed it. Are we murders now...? We're murders now, We're murders, great, great, we murdered... You know I thought it would take longer than twenty seconds for that to happen."

"Hey Vaughn, it did not suffer at least." She says trying to calm him down and make him feel better.

"Yeah... I guess." He says. "But it sucks though." 

"Yeah, sucks." She agreed. 

They continued to drive off to the place they are supposed to get this vault key. 

-Time Skip, Brought To You By: That Skag is not dead and it is actually a YANDERE!!! LE GASP XD-

(Vaughn's POV) 

We made it to the town we are supposed to be in and (Name) is driving through and looking around cautiously. I was curious about something though. 

"So... What do we say if someone asks us where we got the money?" I ask her. 

"What do you mean?" She asks back. 

"I mean what do we tell people?" I clarified. "We should have a story, I would prefer to not tell them that we stole it from Hyperion. That would not go over well." 

She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess we can say it is for charity." 

"What does that even mean?" I question. 

"Like it is some type of, 'Open Vaults for Pandoran's' Type of thing. It works because people hardly ever question what people do when they say it is for Charity." She explains. 

I nod my head and looked out the window, she was not wrong about that. "Soooo... This looks... Not Good." I say as I see a man getting the crap beat out of him. 

"Looks like we got ourselves a hero here!" One of them shouts. "What are you looking at!?" He asks as I looked away from him. 

"We are on Pandora, Vaughn, what did you expect, this planet is everyone for themselves gun fest." She says. 

"Yeah... I know." I say and open up the case. "It just makes me more aware that I have ten million dollars handcuffed to me is all. In a planet I might add of gun wielding nut jobs. I am just getting a vibe you know?" 

"Just let's keep an eye out for the place..." She says. "I do not want to be here any long than we have too." 

We continue to drive, talking about how we will be in that chair and that we will be the once and future kings of that place. Once we got their (Name) says it should be here but she is not picking it up. I say we can ask for directions and she nods her head and we head out of the car to a grill cook. She looked at him. 

"Hello, do you know where the world of curiosities is?" She asks. 

"No but I can show you my world of curiosities." He said leering at her and she forces a smile. 

"Thank you, but no thank you." She says. 

"So are you Hyperion scum bags lost." He asks eyeing (Name), I did not like the way he was looking at her. 

"Not lost just here for a business meeting." She says. 

"You Hyperion egg suckers ruined this town you know?" He asks. "Atlas were Bastards but at least they had the good sense to fail. Handsome Jack turned this town to smoke." 

"We are just hear for a business meeting that is all." She insist. 

He looks at her than me. "Hey little man what is in the case?" He asks and I pale. 

"Nothing." She says. "Just boring old paperwork." 

He slams down the cleaver and then starts to walk over to me. "Hey kitty cat, show us whats in the case." He says. 

She moves in front of him. "Look we just want directions." She says. 

"Sorry that won't do." He says. 

Soon people started to come out and I started to panic a bit and I could see (Name) tense visibly. I tell her to prime it and she does. 

"Now this is the deal kids." He says. "Your handing over that case, or you are handing over your heads. Your choice." 

As they start walking over to us Loader Bot comes down and crushes a man to a pile of blood and guts. 

"Hmmmm got quiet all of a sudden." She says. 

"Hi." Loader Bot says. 

"Kill them all!" They shout and start to shoot bullets and me and (Name) doge.

"Why is it not doing anything?" I demand to know.

"It only does what I tell it." She says, She starts to control it and we watch and she chuckles. "Ever since Jack died the Loader Bots have been getting smarter and smarter." 

"I like to think we all have." I comment. 

She continues to fight them with using Loader Bot and swallows hard. She got him to dodge a rocket and I cheered and now knew why these cost so much. But the the case is grabbed and I am dragged off with it as the handcuffs are stuck in the car. 

"(NAME)!" I scream. 

(Loader Bot's POV) 

I looked at (Name) and she tells me to go after the car I pick her up and fly after it, being careful to keep her shield from the bullets. I do not know why but I would not be able to bear to see her hurt. I wanted her safe. I make it their and pick up her small friend and put them over the gate. But then I am starting to be torn apart. I looked at her and my screen glitched and I felt like I was going to loose her, I felt something I have never felt before. She told me to educate and I do knowing that she saved me that she... cares for me... loves me...


	4. The World Of Curiosities

(No one's pov)

Let's just say (Name) was glad to get to the place. Its funny, she was doing something wrong to screw over one of the worst people that ever walked on Helios, well.. the second worst guy, as much as she admired Jack's ambitious attitude.. he wasn't a great guy for morals. Shaking the feeling off (Name) smiled at Vaughn and took his hand, both of them jumping at the stuffed monsters before calming down as they looked at each other and laughed softly, well at least, until they made it to the dead man.

"..well this is taking a turn I really don't want"

She nods her head. "Let's just get through it." She says leading him past one stuffed human only to stop at another one. "Hmmm this one seems a bit more... fresh?" 

"That is something I would not like to think of." Vaughn tells her.

"Pandoran resident and connoisseur Shad was held in high esteem by his fellow neighbors in oasis. Not in the least bit insane, he will be missed." 

"I am really not into this at all." Vaughn says gripping (Name's) hand. 

"Neither am I Vaughn..." (Name) muttered. 'Is it even worth it?' She thought to herself. Maybe secretary even for him wasn't bad.

"Hey.. isn't that Nakayama?" Vaughn asked as (Name) grimaced. 

"Yeah... I remember that creep.. always used to watch me" she muttered. 

"Really?" Vaughn asks. "Creep, but hey, he still as his ID Chip, take it Hyperion pays a good bonus for recovering those." 

She nods her head and takes it though she feels like they eyes are following her. She pulls back with it. "God he is so creepy." 

She shuddered as she looked at it from the corner of her eyes, not even paying attention to the next attraction as she knocked on the door  
"It's locked." She says.

"Great what do we do now."

"Maybe one of the bodies have a key on them." she says as she walks back only to have someone to jump in her face and cling to her chest. She let out a very girly scream. 

Admittedly, she was a girl, so it wasn't that odd but Vaughn.. had no excuse for his girly scream. Her face burned a dark red. Her chest had always been on the bigger side, so she was already self conscious about them, and now something is clinging to them.

I looked at the woman as she just blinked as a man walked over and took me off of her. "From the moment we've stepped foot here it's been one big creepy puppet show!"  
"Thanks!" I say, "I'm Shade and this is my world of curiosities. Let me say off the bat, I am so sorry that such a beautiful and elegant woman has to see it in such sad disrepair."

I was embarrassed that this beautiful woman saw my life work when it is not at it's best.

"OH... uh, I couldn't even tell, it looks great if this is in a bad state, I'll be excited to see it up and running." The girl said. 

(Trying to distract xD) 

I smiled. "Well if you'd like to stay I mean, there's nothing stopping you" "well..actually we are here to see august' she said as my eyes widen. 

"OH I see, well if you are looking for something strange or illegal August is the man you want. You know, this place was owned by my grandfather, not that he's dead, he's very much alive" I said opening the door as the two looked at each other. 

"And especially not many pretty women come here to see me or August, especially not a Hyperion." I said as she opened her mouth. "Ah, don't worry, I don't blame all Hyperion, life's too short to hold onto that kind of stuff" I said as she relaxed. "Well.. I guess I will.. leave you to it. I won't be in the vents listening in on your conversations nor will I be wishing I was part of your group" I said as I left.

(No one's pov)

(Name) looked at the open door as she took a deep breath. One wrong move..and this deal may not even happen. It's no lie that she was in the data mining to avoid talking to many people, to her. She was normal, she had a normal amount of friends, a normal education, a normal body, nothing that stood out. She wasn't some cool macho guy who can blow people's minds, (I had to have a little reference) so she's got one chance to have it go well. Last thing she wants is to be a secretary for that sleazebag Vazquez.

She took another deep breath, put a charming smile on, and walked in the room. This was it.. she either would make it or break it.. and she couldn't afford to break it. This is the moment that will change her life.


	5. Change Of Heart

(August's POV)

"What took you so long, you get lost in traffic or something?" I ask standing up. "You Hyperion Guys are normally so Punctual." 

I looked at them for the first time and saw a woman standing there she looked at me and smiled softly. She was the most stunning, beautiful woman I have ever seen. I take in her beauty as she pushes her hair back. I want her. 

"I don't know if you heard the explosions outside, but we had to mow down a bunch of bandits just to get in." She says. 

"That's Pandora for you, if it is not a fucking bug stampede, it is some jackass trying to use you as target practice." I say. "I'm August, but I figured you knew that already. Is Vasquez coming?" 

"Nope." She says popping the P. "You are going to be selling the key to me instead." 

"And why would I do that?" I ask though I am glad it is her and not Vasquez. 

"Would you rather deal with some sexist scum bag pig that has no respect for you? Or deal with me, a collected woman who has respect for you as a business man?" She asks. 

I snorted. "Yeah, you are right that is better, have a seat...?" 

"(Name)." She says. 

"Okay (Name)." I say and she sits down the guy in the glasses standing next to her. "Let's see the money." 

She looks at him and he nods and opens up the the case the money there. "Woo that is a lot." He says. 

"Now show us the key." She says. 

"Of course." I say smiling charmingly. 

I open the case and their is the vault key. She smiles. "It is god damn beautiful." She says and reaches out for it. 

I looked at her. "It sure is." 

Out of no where Sasha closes the box. "Wait!" She says. 

"What?" I ask looking at her. 

"I, I just don't like it, I got a feeling." 

"What feeling?" I ask. 

"Look you said when I got a feeling to tell you, and we should walk away." She says. "Right?" 

"And what exactly are you feeling?" I ask. 

"Everyone relax." She says gently. "We just want to buy the key and go." 

"Yeah all she wants to do is buy a key and go on a date with me." 

"What?" She asks. 

Sasha then snatched the box and backed up with it. 

"Sasha, what the hell are you doing!?" I ask standing up. 

"I, I just don't like it... They had this dumb look on their dumb faces the moment they got here." 

I walk up to her. "What are you talking about?" 

"They have been all yes sir, and all no sir, and I will show you the money right here." She goes on. 

"Nothing you are saying is a bad thing." Vaughn says. 

"Nobody does that!" She snaps at them. "Especially not some Hyperion Ore Monkeys who would rather bomb a small village instead of talking things out." 

"I mean look at that girl, look at her face!" She says and is blushing from anger. 

"Look, Sasha, I am not going to lie to you, I did a few horrible things to get where I am at, but I have never bombed anyone, hell I never even hit anyone before in my life. I want this vault key yes, for selfish reason that ass Vasquez kills my boss and then makes me his secretary and demands I wear sexy clothes for him. Hell I am mad at him, an getting this key it would take an asshole who does bomb small villages out of the picture and put someone decent in the chair." She says. "I know you don't trust Hyperion and you shouldn't hell I don't trust them all the time and I work for them, but if you sell us this key it will screw over one of the worse." 

"Alright, I am sold." She says. 

She smiles and I looked at Sasha and then at (Name), My (Name). "So You buy this key and I will take you on the best date of your life." I tell her. 

"No, no, no one said anything about a date." She says. 

"Come on." I say. 

"No, August. I am sorry but no." 

I take the key. "I will give you a few days to sleep on it." I tell her. I am not going to loose my one chance with her. 

"No a deal is a day." She says standing up. 

"Deals changed, see you in a few." I say walking away and she swallows hard and next thing I knew my heart was pulled out of my chest. 

"Looks like he had a change of heart."


	6. Lying

(Name's POV) 

"What a steaming load of skag crap." I hear and look down to see my least favorite con artist.

"Well look who decided to get kidnapped, you traitor!" I snap at her. 

"Me a traitor your the one who lied." She says kicking dirt and it was getting in my eye. 

"Stop! Stop it! Your getting dirt in my eye!" I shout. 

"Well that sucks because I am trying to get it into your lying mouth!" She shouts back. 

I spit out dirt. "Mission accomplished. And what do you know you were not at the deal anyways." 

"Of course I was you beautiful dope." She says. "I can't believe you have not figured that out yet." 

The gun goes off and we look at him. 

"Okay Fiona tell me your side of the story." He says. 

"My side!?" She snaps. "You couldn't have asked me first? I have been baking in the sun for hours with racks dive bombing me for-" 

He shoots it off again. "Okay... Okay..." She says. "This beautiful woman forgot the most important part. The key well it broke." 

(Story Time) 

(Fiona's POV) 

I was in the vent watching the two fight over the case this was not good. Soon the case open and the key, it shattered. August pulled out his gun and pointed it at her. I glared at that as I knew I could not let him hurt MY (Name). I pulled out my gun but it was too late psycho's and vault hunters showed up and it all happen so fast. 

(Pause Story Time) 

"Wait, wait!" (Name) says. "How is that the most important thing? "Did you forget about how it was your fault." 

"It was not my fault." I say to her. "At least... Not all of it." 

I looked at the man in a mask. "Are you making a face under there, I feel like you are but I cannot tell." I say. 

He just stares at me. "Okay, Okay, But let me start when I first saw her."


	7. Do Not Inject

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am finally back with another chapter here and I hope that you enjoy!] 

(Fiona's POV) 

I looked at the stunning beauty through the vent and put the chip on. She scan it and then the key broke. Shit. August pulls out his guns and then all shit broke down from there. Bandits, Vault hunters and so much more were now here and shit this was not good. We had to leave and I choose not to use my gun and made it back to the caravan where I see the beauty and her wimpy friend trying to hot wire the car. 

"Are you really trying to steal our caravan?" Felix asks and she blushes. 

"Sorry, but yes.." She says. 

"Give us one good reason why we should not shoot you and drag your bodies out the door?" Sasha says. 

August starts shooting again. "There is one good reason." She says and we quickly slam the door and get out of here. 

"So what do we do with them now?" I ask. 

(Story Time) 

"Yeah tell them what you did next Fiona, instead of try and cone us out of our money." She snaps at me. 

"You were not even suppose to be there." I snap back. 

"That may be true but at least the money was not fake." She said. 

"At least I did not end up lying!" She says. 

"You did lie!" She says getting on her knees. "And you had no idea what hell happen so do not act like you know!" 

I looked at her and saw tears in her eyes. 

"You let the psychopathic sociopath come back to life! How is that okay!?" I demand. 

"You think I wanted him back?! After all he put me through!?" 

"What are you talking about?" I ask. 

"Handsome Jack is far more insane and dangerous than anyone can ever imagine and sharing a head with him, he forced himself out, he made his way to getting one of his bodies! HE is the one who..." She tails off and sits back down and looks away. 

"What did he do? What was so terrible?" I ask. 

"It does not matter, it can never be changed, it does not matter." She whispers. 

I felt my heart break at what she said. What did he do to her that made her sound and look so hopeless.... 

"So like I was saying, we were trying to kill her." 

(Story Time Over) 

We somehow decided to not kill them and to trust them. Meanwhile (Name) took a id drive and jammed it into her head. She then passed out. 

(No One's POV) 

"I am very disappointed in you. You thought you could follow in my footsteps? You are nothing more than a pathetic little code monkey. All Swagger no Substance." A voice says in (Name's) head. 

-Meanwhile back at the world of curiosities-

A body began to move and un stiffen the body of Dr. Nakayama. He fell to his knees and coughed a bit as he gasps for air. He knew hiding out here as a dummy would pay off one day. And it did, way better than he could ever imagine. He sweet, sweet (Name) had been here and that she took the ID. If everything works right he will have his job back and (Name) will be all his and his alone and no one, no even Handsome Jack will be able to get in his way. 

He walks down to the secret lab where all Handsome Jack clones are and smirked as he went to the back where there is one clone different from the rest. The Clone of (Name) (Last Name). She is almost as perfect as the real (Name). But soon he will not need clones anymore, because he will have (Name) by his side, forever and always his. 

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Finally updated, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and stay sexy my friends!]]


	8. Atlas Warehouse

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am back with another chapter and I hope you all enjoy this one here!]

(Name's POV) 

I woke up and groaned softly, pulling the Id chip out of my head. God what happen and I swear I had heard a familiar voice. I shake my head and get up and look around. No one else is here so I guess they are at the place I get out and look at what is going on. They are crouched down and looking at what looks like to be a bandit thing. 

"What happen?" I ask. 

"We learned that you look cute drooling all over the floor when unconscious and we came here." Fiona says. 

"I got the tracker working while you were out." Vaughn says. 

I nod my head. "Okay so what are we looking a?" 

"Quiet, this place is crawling with Bandits." Felix says. 

Fiona goes back to her sister and Felix and I smile at Vaughn. 

"You totally whacked your head. Right after plugging in." He says. 

"I am fine." I tell him and he nod his head. 

"I am glad." 

We smile at each other and then look at the building. "So the case is in there?" I ask. 

He nods his head. 

"What is this place?" Vaughn asks. 

"Looks like a abandon and taken over Atlas warehouse." I say. "From what I know places like this hold a lot of stuff and even maybe some top secret projects." 

They all looked at me and I shrug. 

"Before this I worked for Atlas just a short time before going over to Hyperion. The last big thing they were working on was opening a vault with something called the Gortys Project." I tell them. 

"You never told me that!" Vaughn exclaimed. 

I nod. "Well I did not know much of it, it probably was taken over by Hyperion anyways." 

They nod their head. 

"That does not matter, we should be able to get the money though." Sasha says. 

I nod my head. "In and out." I say and begin to scan everything I can. 

That is when I see the vault hunter before. I remember him well. I would never admit this but I had my secret when I was in Atlas. I sigh and looked away. I could never admit it to anyone but I knew my fair share of Vault hunters as they helped us out a few times. Zero had been one of them. 

(OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH PLOT TWIST) 

"Can't we just go in the same way that he did?" Sasha asks. 

"We are not vault hunters." Fiona says. 

"Don't worry we will find a way in." I tell them. "Oh there is a hatch and we can us it to get in." 

They nodded there head and we head down into the hatch and then it gets slammed on us and me and Sasha are now in the hatch. She starts to say how I planned this and honestly I am getting a little sick of being accused by her. 

"You know what I am getting sick and tired of you." I say and she stares at me. 

"Excuse me!?" She says. 

"You heard me, your the ones who tried to do a cone and did not do it right, you probably just did not want me to scan it." I snap walking in front of her. 

"Yeah but-!" 

"You know our death would have been your fault, Hyperion would have killed us but do you care you selfish skag." 

"They would have not killed you." She says. 

"Oh really someone got caught stealing candy bars and no one has seen from him since." I snap again. "You have no idea how terrible it is up there at least you do not have to watch every move you make or get air locked." 

"Look I am sorry okay." She says. "If you hate it that much why do you stay?" 

"I have no where else to go, Atlas was my home but I had to jump ship long ago and then I get stuck at the most ruthless company. Yeah I don't have a choice but you do." I say and we made it a room with two guards we have to take out. 

She takes the one on the left and I take the one on the right and let's just say it did not go as I intended it. Even the Bandit was unimpressed. I was thrown off and he grabbed my stun baton and I zap him with it. I catch it and smile and we head down to get the lift working.. It does not go as planned, with an alarm and skags and once the lift is working we are about to be ttacked by a skag but it suddenly gets killed and there stands Zero. I looked at him and he stares at me. I swallow hard. 

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS another chapter done, I hope you all enjoyed and stay sexy all my friends!]


	9. Worst Day Ever

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am here with another chapter and I hope that you enjoy this chapter!] 

(Zer0's POV) 

I looked at her and I knew who she was right away. "(Name)." He says. "It has been far to long." 

She smiles softly. "So it has Zer0." She says. 

I take her hand and kiss it through my mask making her blush a dark shade of red. The other girl looks at us. 

"Ugh... You know a vault hunter?" She asks my (Name). 

"From my days at Atlas." She admit. "I help work with the Vault hunters." 

"Damn is there anything that you did not do or know?" She asks her. 

"A lot, just did what they told me." 

"(Name) do you have any ideas wear the Gortys core is?" I ask her. 

"No I am not sure it is even here anymore." She tells me. "Probably was stored some place safe with the fall of Atlas." 

I nod my head. "I will like to see you again, while you are here, maybe we can work together once more." 

She smiles. "Maybe, we will have to see how this goes." 

I nod my head and soon we were up through the area. 

-Time Skip, Brought to you by: THE MYSTERIOUS PAST OF THIS FEMALE READER RHYS-

(Name's POV) 

I am trying to get the money back got this is not easy at all. One people keep tking the money and now we are getting shot at. My phone dings and I look at it and open it. Thinking it must be Yvuette. But it was not it was Vasquez. 

"What do you want?" I ask him. "Now it not really a good time." 

"I will keep it short then, I know about the Vault key and a lot of Hyperion Cheddar is missing, there is the deal, you bring it up and we split it, and then we can blame your buddy Vaughn for all of this." He tells me. "I will even give you the same promotion." 

"Hell no, go suck an egg and shove it up your ass because I am not selling out my friend and I will never work for you!" With that I hang up and get back to helping Sasha. 

"Wow, and here I thought you would give him up." She says. 

"Never." I say. 

We get back to getting the money and then ran into a giant Skag who ate the dude holding the money. 

"He ate it!" I shout. 

"Well get it out." Sasha says. 

One thing led to another and soon I was covered in blood and guts and about to grab the money. But it is blasted away again. Are you fucking serious! We continue to fight and try to get out alive and suddenly their was an explosion and the money was in flames. 

"Officially worse day ever." I say and look down. This could not get any worse. 

Zero was impaled but I knew it was not Zero so I looked and he walked over. He made a phone call and I watched him, soon he left and Sasha and Fiona and Vaughn all showed up. 

"What do we do now?" Vaughn asks. 

I was the first to speak up. "Search the bodies and steal their stuff. Take Anything Valuable." 

Vaughn nods his head and we all begin to search for the items. Next thing I know Loader bot is landing and I smile at him. 

"Righteous mother, I have found you!" He says with a thumbs up. "Try to roll with the fall!" Load bot says as I begin to fall into a caved in area. 

"(Name)!" Vaughn calls. "Are You okay!?" 

I groan and look around as I get up. 

"(Name)! Are You dead!?" 

I look up. "Stay up there and be careful, the floor is unstable." I tell them. 

"We figured." Fiona says. 

Sasha says how it is to dangerous to come down. "what is down there anyways?" She asks. 

"Looks like a few atlas Prototypes, teach and weapon-" 

"Where!?" She says and jumps down. 

"Not safe to come down?" I tease. 

She rolls her eyes and pushes a button gushing over a gun. I shake my head. Vaughn did the same but over some Atlas Tech. There was only one left and both me and Fiona pushed it. What happen next, I thought I would never ever see. 

"It can't be." I say. 

"What?" Fiona asks. 

"This is The Gortys core, to the Gortys project." I say and they all look at me. 

"You mean the thing that will help find a vault!?" Fiona asks. 

"Yes, I cannot believe it i here." I say and grab the bigger half and Fiona grabs the other. "We should get out of here." 

She nods. "Yeah!" 

Suddenly they joined together and put up the map. I was stunned but then I start to hear that same voice again. 

"So you are the brains of the outfit!" It says. "Is that a map, I do not know! It's so confusing! Ladies and Gentleman this is the Gortys project and this is going to lead us to a vault. Then I probably will kill you." 

I turned and so a blue Handsome Jack and I screamed, this cannot be!

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS another chapter Is done I hope you all enjoyed and stay sexy all my friends!]


End file.
